A New Life
by Stitched.Angel
Summary: This follows the life of Bella after she is turned vampire. Throughout these chapters Bella finds herself in situations which test herself and those around her. Will she be able to be the old Bella or will the events cause her to leave that life behind her for good?
1. Chapter 1

A noise caused my eyes to spring open, I was laid down in a room which looked vaguely familiar. It felt uncomfortable laying down so I sat up, i must of sat up too quickly because my head spun and I swayed. It only lasted for a few seconds then disappeared as quickly as it had came. My vision was more sharper and my senses more heightened. It had worked I was a vampire! Thats when I heard a small gasp coming from somewhere in the room.

Instantly, I was aware that I wasn't the only one in the room, as my eyes did a quick scan I counted only four vampires in the room with me. My guard shot up and I instantly stood and walked backwards towards the wall to make sure that nobody came up behind me, when I reached the wall I crouched over defensively, readying myself for an attack.

A young women around my age with dark brown hair shaped into a pixie haircut, a man who looked like he spent alot of time working out also had dark brown hair, he was crouched over in what seemed to be a dominant position infront of the others, there was also a man with silky blonde hair who was stood there observing every move, i made.

Although the person who caught my attention the longest, was a man standing on the opposite side of the room. His hand was outstretched a bit,as though he was waiting to catch something in his hand. I focused on his face, his skin was pale causing his messy yet sexy brown copper hightlighted hair stand out more. The thing which drew my attention the most was his amazing liquid golden eyes, it felt as though they pierced straight into my soul and as our eyes locked i saw so much love and compassion there that it made me step back.

A deep desire, made me want to run over there and throw my arms around him. However for some reason something much stronger stood in my way as though it was compelling me not to go any futher and to keep my distance.

With every passing minute my control slipped further and the burning feeling in my throat increased, it felt as though I was drinking bleach and the pain grew more and more excruciating. I felt as though I was going out of my mind, all I knew is I had to get out of there, out of that room and away from this man whoever he was. So I did the only thing I could...I ran!


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Edward**

I know something was wrong, it didn't usually take this long for the venom to spread and the process of vampirism to be completed. Although Carlisle didn't say it out loud and tried to avoid thinking it, he couldn't. The thoughts would slip into a part of his mind unwillingly. It was the part that I could read, even he was worried that it hadn't worked yet, he still had hope. He was also worried about me. I knew what I was going to do if Bella didn't wake and I think he understood aswell.

I would provoke the voltori again, like I had planned to do the time that I thought I had lost her. I just couldn't live in a world, were she didn't exist in someway and I couldn't live knowing I was the reason she was dead.

I was staring out of the window when I heard something move behind me, I spun around to find Bella sitting up. Unwillingly I let out a small gasp.

I had always thought Bella was beyond beautiful but the women now infront of me now, looked as though she was an angel sent from heaven. She was magnificent, her hair had grown longer, which now sat about waist length and was more lighter. Her olive skin was now as white as a winter's day and intensified her features more. The thing which drew me in the most were her eyes, they had gone from a deep brown to a blood red. Instead of making her look dangerous and deadly, she looked more breathtaking and desirable.

Although she has changed, she was still my Bella!

She looked around the room cautiously, and slowly began to back up against the wall behind her. This was not what I expected. I was about to take a step forward when Carlisle's thoughts stopped me dead in my tracks, they were aimed to me specifically.

_DON'T EDWARD! SOMETHING IS WRONG!_

Bella's eyes locked with mine and I tried to send her a message through this one look, telling her everything is okay and that she doesn't need to be scared but instead of relaxing, her eyes became wider and a look of pure hunger slid across her face.

Her next move was so astonishing that it made me feel as though the floor had dropped beneath me. She had ran.  
"Bella no!" I shouted but it was too late, my voice was sharp and full of worry.

Instantly, I ran after her. Although I couldn't hear her thoughts me and Bella had always had some kind of connection, we were linked in a way which was hard to explain. It was like we were magnets, she moved, I moved.

I followed my gut instinct, and ran in that direction. Although she was a new born and her human blood still lingered in her tissues, I was as fast as them. One of my many perks, this was one of the times I truly appreciated them. I had to stop her before she got any where near any living humans. If she went anywhere near a living human her hunger would consume her and with that much desire she could end up wiping the whole village out if she decided. She didn't need to hold that burden and regret of taking anothers life and I wouldn't let her.


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Bella**

A rush of adrenaline coursed through my body, it started almost as soon as I began to run. It felt amazing and I instantly felt more powerful. I expected to end up falling over because of how fast I was going but instead it was like I saw the objects long before they appeared. I had no clue where I was going, but I felt drawn to a place where I knew I would be safe.

That was when I smelt it, it smelt of fresh air after a shower of rain. The smell was so intoxicating and caused the burning sensation in my throat to increase. Then a fierce pain shot through my body from the inside, it felt as though I was being tore apart. I stumbled and came to a halt but the pain grew, I was sure that if I didn't make it go away, I was going to go insane.

So I let my control come down and my instincts took over. A snarl escaped from my throat and I quickly changed the direction and darted going towards that amazing smell. I came to a halt when I saw a man climbing up the hill, I took in a deep breath but it caught in my throat. I could hear his deep breathing, his heart beat pumping the blood around his body as he took more heavier steps to get further up the hill.

Then he slipped and tried to grab hold of the nearest tree to keep him upright and steady him. His hand grazed the tree and pierced into his skin causing it to tear. That's when I knew what I needed, what I was craving. It was blood.

Before I could try to stop myself, I darted over to him and grabbed his hair pulling it to the side so his neck was exposed. The jagular vein in his neck was pulsing and his heart rate had increased. He tried to struggle but I tightened my grip and pulled his head more causing him to stop. Then I couldn't restain any longer and brought my mouth down to his neck and bit.

An explosion of emotions and sensations erupted through my body, causing me to let out a moan of pleasure. His blood was warm and tasted amazing, like fresh freezing water on a hot day. No words could describe it, I drank greedily and let out another soft moan. His body was becoming more limp and we slowly slid down to the ground.

Then the pleasure stopped, I was only then aware that I had thrown off him. I landed on the floor skidding back a bit as and put my defense back up although I could still smell the blood, I didn't crave it as much as I did about 10 minutes ago, but now I felt a whole new wave of emotion. I was pissed off and so much anger consumed me that I saw red, as my eye swarmed the open area for who ever had attacked me, I spotted them. They were standing around on guard aswell. It was the people from earlier but this time I recognised them.

Emmett, Alice, Carlisle was bent over the man I had just drank from and was observing him. Edward was the closest to me and he had a look of pain and guilt in his eyes,

"Bella, I'm so sorry this is my fault" His voice was barely a whisper and so full of emotion that I felt as though my heart had expanded, so much that it would burst.

If I wasn't concentrating on him, then I probably would of missed what he had said. My eyes locked with his and a memory flashed through my mind. It was through my own eyes, we were both on a bed with the sun shining through the sliding french doors. The view was amazing it looked right onto the beach.  
He was naked from the waist up and I was only wearing one of his shirts, which was too big for me. We were laughing and I was straddling him and he was smiling up at me. He did one swift move and I found myself pinned down by his hips. I knew that the look on my face was of pure love because his radiated mine.  
"I will always love you, forever and always. Mrs. Cullen"

My mind snapped back to the present and I was still staring into those liquid gold eyes, something inside me snapped and my legs gave way beneath me and I fell to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Bella**

I wanted to cry, but I couldn't since I was a vampire. Instead I stayed slumped on the ground staring at the man's body, which I had just drained of every ounce of blood out of. How could I do something like this? This wasn't me. I'd just killed a man for my own pleasure. I was a murderer. I was a cold hearted monster!

Thats when I felt someone crouch down beside me and slowly pull me up to my feet. They shrugged off their jacket and drapped it over my shoulders, but instead of letting me go they wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

I recognised the smell and it instantly began to comfort me, I grabbed hold of the sides and pulled it around myself, even though I didn't feel the cold, I felt numb inside. Finally I looked up and saw Edward was the one standing beside me.  
"Im sorry this is all my fault. Not yours" A haunted expression crossed his face and he looked so venerable.

"No you don't, not this time Edward. This is my fault, not yours!" My voice was more sharper than I intended but he needed to know that this was my burden to bear not his.

Some part of my mind told me I needed to tell Edward what had happened and what I had seen but I didn't even know what it was or what it mean. All I knew was that I could trust him. So I took in a deep breath, mostly all I could smell was his scent, but I put all the thoughts to one side. Before I said anything I looked around and saw that the rest were busying themselves trying to give us some privacy.

"After I d-drank from him, I had a memory. I think it was a flash back or something."  
"What! What was it about?" His expression changed to one of curiousity and his voice but his eyes held some signs of worry. I looked over at the others who were still trying to give us some space, to talk. "Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere a little less crowded?"

"Sure" He cleared his throat then made his voice more clear. "Carlisle, Bella and I are going to go somewhere for a bit we will be back soon. Will you call me if anything comes up?"

* * *

**Still Bella's pov**

Edward's arm stayed around my waist while we walked, I wasn't complaining because for some reason it made me feel safe. It was like that I belonged by his side. It also made me feel protected for some strange reason. When I thought that we had walked far enough that the others could not hear our conversation I stopped and looked around. There was a fallen tree, over looking a magnificent water fall just infront of us, I walked up to it and sat there. After a couple of seconds Edward came and sat beside me. Nobody talked for a couple of minutes, then I took a deep breath and started. I stared straight ahead while I was talking.

"Thanks for coming out here with me. The thing is I don't know what is happening. After I drank from that man and was pulled away, something happened I remembered something, something to do with us." I did a quick sideways glance and saw that he was taking in every word I was saying. So I continued.  
"I know who you are, who you all are. I feel things while I am around you but thats it, I can't remember anything from the past 5 months. I remember everything up to the fight with Victoria after that its a blur. But after I fed from that man it was like a flash back of the past I think."  
"What did you see?" His voice was flat and he was looking ahead aswell.

So I recalled the memory out-loud.  
"It was as though it was happening, there was open sliding french doors which over looked the beach and the sun was shining through. We were laid on the bed and I felt nothing but pure love for you. Then you told me that you loved me, forever and always, before it ended you called me Mrs. Cullen."

When I had finished I looked at him. He had a ghost of a smile on his face as he was rememebering the memory aswell. "Yes, I remember that. It was while we was on our honeymoon."  
"I remember you proposing but I not remember getting married. How can I not remember that? And why did I only remember this after I drank that man's...blood" My voice was becoming more and more quieter.

"I don't know, Carlisle might be able to figure it out, you will have to-"  
"No! I can't." I stood up, instantly he stood aswell, I stepped back and looked him squarely in the eyes "No, I can't...I just can't. I'm sorry I have to go." I turned away but he caught my wrist.  
"Bella, don't. Don't run from me again."


End file.
